


Don't Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Rape, Sadism, Swearing, Tears, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This kicks of after Agent Kallus is discovered sending the Fulcrum Transmission.





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Zero Hour, I just had to write another fanfiction about Thrawn and Kallus. Bear in mind "In the Name of The Rebellion" and "The Occupation" or simply put, more episodes of Rebels Season 4 is coming out very soon, and I think we'll be seeing both Thrawn and Kallus in one or both or them, so that will probably spark my imagination.

“By the light of Lothal’s moons,” The smooth, calm and icy voice made Agent Kallus’s blood turn cold. Thrawn had found him. Great. He turned away from the transmitter and locked eyes with the Chiss. The red glow always made his chest tight with intimidation. He had a feeling those eyes could read his thoughts, or discover his deepest darkest secrets. Well, they just have.  
“That is your code phrase isn’t it Agent Kallus, or would you prefer I address you as Fulcrum?” Grand Admiral Thrawn stepped into the tower and tilted his head slightly. He hated it when the Chiss did that. His heartbeat quickened and the familiar tightness in his chest returned. He continued the glare at Thrawn, whose face stayed expressionless as always.  
“I’m afraid your Rebel friends won’t receive your warning,” the Grand Admiral turned round a small device. On the screen, a red Fulcrum image spluttered and jittered. A jamming device. Kallus snarled and sprung forward with a shout, kicking the Chiss with his left leg. He blocked however, and swung round aiming at Kallus’s head, and successfully punching into his skin. Following the punch, a white kneecap dug itself into Agent Kallus’s thigh. Thrawn aimed another punch, however Kallus ducked down and managed to dodge. The younger man spun back around and stepped forward, hoping to hit the Chiss, however he swiftly blocked and punched him in the chest, grabbed him by the arm and head, and flung him to the ground. All the while holding the transmission jammer in his other hand. Kallus quickly got to his feet, turned round and raised his hands in ready position. He wasn’t giving up that easily. Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back, and paced slowly toward the other end of the room, never taking his intimidating red glare of Kallus.  
“Your technique is good but, limited by your training at the Imperial Academy,” as Thrawn spoke, Kallus took hold one of Ezra Bridger’s storm trooper helmets. “Predictable,” Thrawn caught the flying helmet without trouble, however it distracted him for two seconds. Those two seconds were enough for Kallus. He slid down, ramming his feet into the Admiral’s shins, sending him sprawling. And dropping the jamming device. Grand Admiral Thrawn gave a small grunt as he dropped. Without thinking, Agent Kallus smashed the device with his boot, giving himself a split second smile. Both of them turned their gazes onto the Fulcrum transmitter, which had turned back to standby. Kallus stepped forward by an inch.  
“You talk too much,” Agent Kallus snarled aggressively and brought his hands closer to his face in ready position. Thrawn stood up and straightened, before also stepping into ready position. Kallus lunged forward with a missed punch to Thrawn’s head, who despite being in uniform trousers, managed to lift his leg high enough to kick him in the ribs and a punch to the shoulder. Swiftly dodging another blow to the head, and drove his knuckles hard into Kallus’s stomach. After delivering another quick jab to his face, he grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the thigh. He then planted his ankle on his right leg, and from what he remembered from his medical files, he had broken it recently. Agent Kallus almost instantly shrunk down to his knees. Thrawn spun round and with all his strength, his black boot crashing into his face, sending him flying back onto the balcony, stopping painfully against the barrier. What was I thinking, fighting him, thought Kallus as pain spread itself slowly across his bruised and battered body. Kallus leaned back onto the barrier, breathing became painful. He bit back a gasp of pain when two black Death Troopers grabbed him by the arms and yanked upwards, forcing him to stand. The Chiss slowly made his way out onto the balcony, uniform still in pristine condition, and was glad to see Kallus panting heavily and his right eye swelling. He tilted his head again, and stepped closer to him. The agent looked up, struggling not to grimace in pain. “You have a heart of a rebel,” Thrawn spoke quietly, the calm in his voice sending shivers down Kallus’s battered spine.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he managed to say, his chest giving him sharp pains every second breath he took. Thrawn narrowed his eyes, turned round motioned for the troopers to follow. They dragged Kallus inside, pulling at his arms roughly. Kallus bit down on his lip not to whimper in pain, as his leg pulled at the floor, almost as if it was refusing to come. They handcuffed his wrists onto an oval panel, and left the tower, giving him two options:  
Option A: Stand on his injured legs  
or  
Option B: Hang by his wrists.  
Both options hurt and were extremely uncomfortable, but his leg hurt far too much to stand on it. Speaking of injuries, thought Kallus, as he started to analyse his senses. He could definitely feel his right eye swelling up, his leg was probably sprained or dislocated, his face, chest and arms throbbed as he could feel bruises appearing.  
Thanks a lot Thrawn.  
He gritted his teeth as he looked at Thrawn who had activated a holo map of a star system. Agent Kallus didn’t like the way this was going, he tried to shift in his restraints, but that only resulted in the same lock of annoying gingerish blond hair flopping down over his black eye.  
“You may have transmitted your warning Agent, in doing so you have given me the last piece of the puzzle. Now, this is the trajectory of General Dodanna’s fleet, and this is the trajectory of your Fulcrum transition. Taken separately they mean nothing but together- “ Kallus’s eyes widened, the red lines crossed over exactly where the base was. No. This wasn’t happening. Zeb. He had to do something.  
“Nothing. There’s no planet there. The Rebels are smarter than you give them credit for,” he swung a little on his restrains, his body yelling at him in pain.  
“A pity you do not study art Agent Kallus. There is much it can show you, if you know where to look,” Thrawn produced a small data card into inserted it into the map, the image changing to an older version. Agent Kallus used more than all of his patience not to roll his eyes at the Grand Admiral’s constant interest for art.  
“Such as a system that does not appear on Imperial charts, but is represented by the ancient people of this sector. I believe they call this, Attallon, now the home of your Rebel base,” a smile tugged at Thrawn’s lips and his eyebrows climbed up, as Agent Kallus’s eyes widened in fear. He took out his comm link. “Admiral Konstantine deploy the fleet to these coordinates, we will join you shortly,” ending his transmission, his red eyes flickered at the traitor, he closed his eyes and grimaced in fear, panic and, guilt? A dark thought crossed the admiral’s mind, and the thought changed to an intention. He crossed over to the door and locked it, if someone interrupted them, it was possible he would be thrown out of service. The Galactic Empire frowned on these acts. He couldn’t help grinning at the thought. Grand Admiral Thrawn paced slowly towards Agent Kallus, who was evidently slowly losing his self control. Kallus forced himself to open his eyes, to look what the Chiss was doing, and looked down at the floor as he stood around a metre away. He stepped closer to the prisoner and lifting his chin almost affectionately with his cold blue fingers. His insides grinned when Kallus flinched, but couldn’t get away. Thrawn stared into his brown eyes, his own red glow driving him insane with discomfort. It took all of Thrawn’s self control to stop himself from tightening the grip on his chin when he tried to move away, and even more than what he had to not just do what was on his mind. The blue fingers moved up from his chin onto his cheek and gave it a gentle stroke. It was so gentle and caring? that Kallus could mistake it for his mother. Thrawn’s fingers dived into his beard, and his other hand came up to rest on his shoulder as Kallus’s face blushed red and his head tilted down a little.  
“Now, for every unanswered question, I could cause you humiliation and discomfort, so I suggest you answer them, honestly,” Thrawn gave his hot cheek one last stroke before lifting his chin again. Agent Kallus could feel his chest tightening. What would Thrawn do to him? What questions would he ask? He could feel the glowing red gaze on him, making him turn the same colour.  
“Tell me Agent Kallus, what struck your faith in the Empire, hmm?” Thrawn asked, gliding his fingers across his jaw and cheekbones, making him flinch. Kallus stayed silent as he tried to swallow the fear in his throat, but it wasn’t working. Thrawn gave a gentle sigh and bent down, slowly removing his shoes. When straightening himself, he noticed Agent Kallus’s confused and panicked face. Kallus looked away, as he did not want to discuss his night on the ice moon with Zeb with him. He closed his eyes, carefully thinking about what he was going to say, if he was going to say anything. Suddenly the cold digits slid down his socks, brushing against his bare ankles, and pulling the material off. The cold air hit his feet like a wave, making his toes curl. He did not like the way this going. Pushing away his hesitation, he decided to start talking.  
“I realised the R..Rebellion was b..better,” Kallus managed to stammer, opening his eyes and drowning in redness. Thrawn was very close to his face, and Kallus didn’t like it.  
“In what aspects?” Thrawn was that close he could feel his hot breath on his face, cringing away he thought about his next answer.  
“In everything. The Rebellion fights for those who can’t. The Empire, thinks it’s better its better than everyone else, so it goes and terrorizes and kills innocent people,” Kallus glared at Thrawn, who’s lips formed into something between a smile and a smirk.  
“You met one of them didn’t you? The Rebels?” Thrawn dragged his fingernail across his cheek, followed by another flinch. Silence. He rested his palm on his chest plate, clicked it in half and placed it aside.  
“I’m not telling you anything,” Kallus shivered. Thrawn, without taking his gaze off him, unbuttoned his uniform jacket. He moved behind him, produced a small dagger and cut down the middle of his back and arms, ripping the jacket into shreds, soon lying on the floor. Kallus had an idea where this was going. As he was part of ISB, he had been trained in various methods of questioning and interrogation. If this WAS going where he thought it was, he decided to start talking.  
“Yes. I was stranded with one of them on an ice moon,” Kallus blurted out as Thrawn raised his eyebrows in mock impatience.  
“Who?” Thrawn leaned in started stroking his cheek again and, much to Kallus’s discomfort, sifted a blue hand through his hair, almost holding his head against his abdomen. Kallus blushed and bit down on his lip, screwing his eyes shut.  
“G..Garazeb O...Orellios,” he stammered, praying he was still alive. He suddenly felt something warm and soft brush against his ear.  
“The Lasat hmmm? What did he tell you? What happened between you two?” Thrawn whispered, his lips dragging across his ear. Kallus’s breath hitched as he tried to edge away, but only found the metal restrains digging into his wrists painfully.  
“N..Nothing!” Kallus cringed away, drawing harsh breaths at the closeness of the grand admiral. He spent almost every night hearing Zeb’s voice, seeing his face, and thinking about the ice moon of Geonosis. Nothing particularly “close” happened between them, but it was a couple of simple acts that changed his life. He still kept the meteorite, and despite it being dead long now, he slept with it every night. That was private. He definitely was not going to share that with Grand Admiral Thrawn. He heard Thrawn muttering something, which he couldn’t hear, and then his cold fingers on his trousers. The dull grey uniform slid to the ground, exposing Agent Kallus’s light bruised legs. He was only left in his tunic and his black standard Imperial underwear.  
“That’s private what happened between me and Ze... Captain Orelios,” Kallus trembled, as he felt the same cold touch on neck. The other hand was still in his strawberry blond hair, and he could feel the coldness spread from head to toe.  
“Really,” Thrawn whispered sarcastically, taking out the dagger again, this time cutting down the tunic, and pulling off the shred of material. Kallus blushed darker, and shivered as the cold wave of air hit his battered, bare chest and his rosy nipples.  
“We.. We shared views. He told me I still had time to... rethink my life,” Kallus swallowed hard, he was terrified of the direction this way heading. Thrawn retreated slightly, allowing him to breathe in his personal bubble.  
“I see. For how long have you been working with them?” Thrawn tilted his head. Kallus hated it when he tilted his head, and soon felt his chest tightening even more with fear and intimidation.  
“A c..couple of weeks now,” he did his best to remain calm. It was actually working up to the point where Thrawn reached into his belt and pulled out a long thin object. Why did he carry that thing?  
“Do you know what this is Agent Kallus?” the grand admiral moved closer to his prisoner, holding the object out to him. Agent Kallus knew exactly what is was, it was small T7-Ion Disrupter, he knew exactly how it was used.  
“No and I don’t want to,” he lied, looking away from it. He suddenly felt Thrawn’s icy fingers on cheek, turning his head the other direction.  
“I think you know exactly, what this is Agent Kallus. You out of all should know,” Kallus stared into the red gaze, his chest tightening with discomfort.  
“It’s a disrupter, I know,” he grimaced, not wanting to have his last piece of clothing removed from him. Thrawn’s eyes flickered and a smile tugged at his lips as he activated the weapon, it’s bright yellow glow so close to Kallus it nearly blinded him. Kallus looked away, only for his head to be lifted again with the tip of the disrupter, electricity shocking him slightly. He winced at the feeling.  
“Agent Kallus, you being the “butcher of Lasan” should know what these can do to you. If you find the Level 1 setting painful, I can’t imagine the pain you’ll go through at Level 10,” whispered Thrawn, stretching each word. Agent Kallus only had a couple of seconds to remember and regret his order to use the weapons on the Lasats during the massacre. Thrawn stepped back. He closed his eyes. He suddenly felt the end of it crash into his chest, electricity clawing at him, causing him to tighten his closed eyes and shout out. Kallus opened his eyes, and braced himself for the next hit. Nothing, could stop him shouting out though. The end of the weapon cut down his cheek, blood leaking out and dribbling down to his chin. Luckily enough, he couldn’t see the evil and cruel gleam in Thrawn’s eyes, stating that all the grand admiral was getting out of this was pleasure. Hit after hit, bruise after bruise, shout after shout, Kallus already had enough. He was covered in blood, and his eyes were having trouble staying shut. His throat was raw. Thrawn laughed softly and stopped for a moment. He stepped close to Kallus and stroked his hair and cheeks, making him flinch. He moved the disrupter behind his back, dangerously close to the skin. Agent Kallus was trembling at this point, pain rolling over him like waves. Thrawn moved his palm next to his trembling lips, and looked him straight in the eye. It was even more simple than reading a book. He was clearly terrified, panicked, in discomfort, intimidated, on the verge of tears, and cold. His skin was cold anyway, except his face, that remained in the dark blush of red. Thrawn looked down on the trembling blonde man, not having a clue what he is about to experience. Because what Kallus didn’t know, the disrupter was set to Level 5. It could still go higher. He turned the dial to 10, and the electricity seemed more vibrant.  
“I suggest you prepare yourself Agent Kallus, things are about to get more painful,” he whispered, his face inches away from Kallus’s, which he held in place. He slowly lowered the tip of the weapon onto his back, causing him to scream and let tears flow down his cheeks. He screwed his eyes shut, expecting it to be over shortly. Thrawn however, kept pressing the electric end of the disrupter into his skin, his full throated scream nearly deafening him. He slowly slid his cold blue palm over his mouth, turning the volume down a little. Kallus struggled to keep still, his body shaking.  
“Agent Kallus, how are you still going? You must be losing your voice,” Thrawn teased, his palm uncovering his mouth and sifting through his hair. He pressed the end harder into his skin one last time before lifting it and deactivating. Kallus hung his head and shook, crying and whimpering from pain, blood trickling down his back and face. Thrawn smiled an intimidating grin, before unhooking his writs from the shackles. He collapsed to the floor, curling up on himself, still trembling. The Grand Admiral felt he could no longer resist the urge to hurt him more, took him by the wrists, pulled into the corner and forced him down to a lying position with his knee. Kallus whimpered as he looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears.  
“Now Agent, I advise you to stay still,” Thrawn murmured, pressing his palm onto Kallus’s chest. He climbed onto his legs, digging his kneecaps into his thighs painfully. Kallus whimpered and shifted uncomfortably, staring in panic at the Chiss on him. Thrawn unbuttoned his pristine white uniform jacket and pulled off the red tank top underneath. He stood up for a moment and unzipped his trousers, leaving himself in black briefs. Kallus could feel himself staring. He never imagined the Chiss in this form. His blue black hair contrasted with his glowing red eyes and blue skin. His cheekbones fit in right next to his purple lips. Going down lower, his chest was very muscled and his abs perfectly chiselled, his nipples midnight blue and his stomach strong. His arms and legs were long and toned. He wasn’t fully naked, and Kallus hoped to keep it that way. Thrawn leaned over him and slipped his fingers down his underwear. And pulled down. Agent Kallus blushed as he lay naked underneath the grand admiral, who grinned as he stroked Kallus’s member gently.  
“Sir,” Kallus choked on his saliva, his chest tight and cheeks hot from embarrassment. He couldn’t help closing his eyes, when Thrawn also removed his underwear, and he felt his long erect member on his crotch. He suddenly felt cold fingers forcing his eyelids open.  
“Look at me Agent Kallus. I want to see your eyes when I take your virginity from you,” A grin appeared on Thrawn’s lips as Kallus’s eyes grew wide in fear.  
“H..How did you know?” Kallus trembled, terrified of the current situation he was in.  
“You don’t want to know how and what I know about you,” Thrawn’s fingernails made their way down Kallus’s chest, scratching his nipples in the process, making the younger man gasp out. When they arrived at his manhood, Kallus felt like kicking him away. He did try, but it only resulted in the sharp fingernails digging into the organ painfully.  
“Sir, please I-“ He stammered, but was cut off by Thrawn jerking him off, his blue hand working its way up and down his member. Agent Kallus closed his eyes, not wanting to accept the situation. He felt like crying and pleading for mercy, but he chose not to. He had his reasons:  
A) He wasn’t going to cry in front of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Or at least he would try not to.  
B) If he just accepted the situation, and played along, it wouldn’t last as long.  
C) Once the Grand Admiral had a plan, there was no stopping him.  
D) There was no arguing with Thrawn. Ever.  
He shivered and took deep breaths to calm himself down.  
“That’s it Agent Kallus, calm down and relax,” Thrawn murmured almost reassuringly. The cold touch left his member and gripped his hips. His heartbeat gradually increased. He suddenly felt Thrawn’s manhood rub dangerously close to his front opening. Kallus bit his lip not to whimper, but nothing prepared him for what came next. As Thrawn slid inside of him, his eyes shot open and he yelled.  
“Sir! SIR! PLEASE STOP! STOOOOP!” He shouted, the length inside of him moving back and forth excruciatingly slowly. Each thrust delivered a new wave of pain, and he couldn’t help thinking it was too much. He was majorly disturbed that there was nothing in Thrawn’s red eyes except the gleam of satisfaction. The corner of Thrawn’s lips quirked up, the smirk driving Kallus insane with discomfort. The cold grip on his hips shifted to his cheeks, red with humiliation, stroking them in a gentle caress. Kallus whimpered, not able to take the discomfort anymore, and tried to thrash away.  
“Kallus, shhh calm down,” Thrawn muttered as he leaned into Agent Kallus’s face, their noses touching. He leaned in further, forcing him into a kiss. Kallus felt the saliva in his mouth turn sour as Thrawn’s hot breath came in a pant on his lips. He felt sick. Physically sick. Emotionally sick. Mentally sick. Every sick there was. He felt it. Thrawn moved off his lips, but continued the kiss on his neck, dragging his tongue on his throat and shoulders.  
“Sir, stop. Please stop it. Please,” Kallus gasped out, flinching away from the Chiss’s unimaginably hot tongue. Thrawn did actually slow down with a grin, pulled out sharply and forced Kallus onto his stomach. He brushed his fingers across his back, still oozing with blood, before teasingly rubbing the back of his hand against his ass. Kallus whimpered in embarrassment, and panic, not liking the way this was following.  
“You’re no longer a virgin, do you know that, Alexander?” Thrawn spoke in his calm eerie tone, using the agent’s first name. He blushed.  
“Don’t call me by my first name,” he trembled, his face red with emotion. “You can call me by my first name if you wish,” Thrawn let his fingers wander the man’s strawberry blonde hair.  
“I’m not going to even try, Thrawn,” Kallus had done research on the Chiss, and his full name looked like a sentence.  
“I see you’ve done research. I order you to try,” Thrawn smiled inside, knowing he didn’t stand a chance. Kallus sighed irritably.  
“Mitth.. Mitthra... How do fuck do you pronounce that? You don’t need a paragraph to say a name! Mitthraw... Mitthrawnu.. nur.. nur..,” Thrawn chuckled at his efforts.  
“Language Agent,” he scratched Kallus’s scalp with his nails. A cruel thought came to him. “Or perhaps you WANT me to take you dry,”.  
Kallus turned his head round to him, eyes wide in shock.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Agent Kallus had done some research on these matters, and knew taking someone dry could result in serious damage. And it was much more painful.  
“Oh I would, don’t you worry about that,” Thrawn bent down and rubbed his erection against his ass cheeks, which started to quiver.  
“Sir please. If you want any information from me, please don’t take it out from me like this. I’ll do anything, but this,” Agent Kallus stammered, as he tried to move away from Thrawn, however the grip on him too strong.  
“If you wouldn’t have betrayed the Empire, none of this would have been happening, Alex,” Thrawn’s lips brushed against his neck, making it blush deeper than it already was.  
“Sir! Please! Don’t do this! Sir pleaaaAAAASSEEE! ARGHH! Kallus’s pleas turned into once again, full throated screams as the Grand Admiral pushed inside of him. Pain was tearing him apart. Literally. Within seconds his face was soaked with openly flowing tears. He clawed at the ground and thrashed around, desperate to get away. Each thrust came with extreme and excruciating pain. He could feel cold hands rubbing his back, their touch firm and intimidating.  
“SIR PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! PLEEASE!” He screamed. Thrawn’s lips curled into a smile. He got up from his knees, grabbed Kallus by the waist and hauled up, his member still inside of him. The two were in a standing position, as Thrawn guided him forward. Kallus could barely walk. The two stopped in front of a cracked mirror, and Thrawn continued his thrusts, bringing fresh screaming and tears from the younger man. Thrawn slid his arms down his chest, holding him secure against his body, resting him on his own blue bare chest.  
“I want to look into your eyes. See the pain inside them,” Thrawn murmured his lips against his ear. Kallus reluctantly looked into the mirror, staring at the horrifying reflection in it. The two red eyes stung into his, driving him insane with pain and intimidation. Thrawn pulled out slowly, before slamming back into him, harder and harder each time. Kallus was too worn out to scream, all he could do was whimper and let the tears flow. He was awfully self conscious about the blood on his back sticking to Thrawn’s chest. Looking through the mirror, he could see that Thrawn was grinning. “Repeat after me, Agent Kallus. I am a traitor,” Kallus shivered as a blue tongue slithered across his ear, followed by another hard thrust into him.  
“I am a traitor,” he whimpered.  
“I am a Rebel,”.  
“I am a Rebel,”.  
“I am the enemy,”.  
“I am the enemy,”.  
“And I am worthless,”.  
“And I am worthless,”.  
“The Rebellion doesn’t need me,”.  
“The Rebellion doesn’t need me,”. Thrawn pressed into him harder, making him yell and cry. A blue hand came up to wipe away the tears and cover his mouth. Another cold grip came to rest on his trembling hip.  
“Good boy Agent Kallus. Now, whimper for me,” Again, Thrawn dragged his tongue across his ear, before using all of his force to slam into his behind. Each entry resulted in Kallus’s muffled screaming getting louder. The grip on his hip left him as it travelled south. In moments, Thrawn’s hand was on Kallus’s member, stroking it gently.  
“Shhh. You must be losing your voice by now,” Thrawn whispered, his voice filled with mock reassurance. He gave one last hard thrust and pulled out. Kallus gave one last scream before bursting into open tears, not that he wasn’t crying before. Thrawn pressed him down onto his chest before guiding him down to lying position. Kallus, who was now drenched with sweat, blood and tears, tried to flinch away, but he was too weak to even lift his head. Thrawn traced a hand round his member.  
“You must be in pain, Alex, let me please you,” Thrawn smiled, moving down his body, his head level with Kallus’s member.  
“Sir, please don’t call me by my first name, I- ah!” Kallus whimpered, as suddenly Thrawn took Kallus’s member in his mouth. Thrawn gave a soft moan, bobbing his head up and down and licking his shaft firmly. Agent Kallus dug his fingernails into his palms, disbelieving everything that had happened today. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, his tears still flowing openly, as he tried to edge Thrawn of his dick. Suddenly he felt heat pooling in his stomach, and slowly making its way down... It was over as soon as it started, Thrawn crawled back from Kallus, grasped the organ and started to move. The urge to come was becoming more and more desperate, and Thrawn looked like he knew what he was doing. Almost there... Thrawn stopped and blocked him off.  
“You need to ask for it,” Thrawn muttered, smiling at Kallus’s blush. Kallus grimaced and closed his eyes, his tears dripping down on his chest.  
“Please,” he finally managed to blurt out, his face glowing red. Clearly it wasn’t enough for Thrawn.  
“What are you asking me?” Thrawn teased, giving the digit a firm stroke.  
“Please, let me come,” he whimpered, biting down on his lip.  
Thrawn chuckled before unblocking his entrance and taking his dick in his mouth again, licking off hot cum from Kallus’s twitching body. Kallus whimpered loudly when he came, arching his back and flinching away from the Chiss, extremely embarrassed of having an orgasm in the Grand Admiral’s mouth.  
“Agent Kallus do not be embarrassed, this is a natural part of sexual intercourse,” Thrawn whispered, crawling up his body and taking his trembling lips into a kiss, managing to catch a tear in the process. Kallus placed his sweaty trembling palms on Thrawn’s bare smooth shoulders and tried to push him away. Thrawn deepened the kiss, his blue tongue sliding over the bottom lip of his prisoner. Kallus whimpered as he pushed harder, which resulted in Thrawn smiling slightly against his skin.  
“Alex, calm down, although your fear is pleasurable,” Thrawn whispered, breaking the kiss before dragging his tongue down his neck and chest, sucking gently on his nipples. Kallus cried out in discomfort and humiliation.  
“You aren’t in any position to be able to call me that,” Kallus cried through gritted teeth, another tidal wave of tears spilling out of his eyes. Suddenly Kallus felt the Chiss’s white teeth bite down on it, he clenched his fists tighter.  
“And you aren’t in any position to tell me what to do,” Thrawn gave Kallus’s nipples one last firm lick, before placing his knees on the ground, grabbing his shoulders and yanking down, sliding him down underneath him, Kallus’s terrified eyes inches away from his dick.  
“I think I need to remind you of your place,” Thrawn took a fistful of blonde a tugged sharply. Kallus whimpered, but didn’t open his mouth. He lowered his hips, the tip of his member pressing down onto his the younger man’s lips. “Open,” He commanded coldly, his red eyes tracing the disgusted grimace on his face. He leaned forward, using one hand to slowly scratch into his cheek, while the other to edge open his lips with his fingers. Kallus opened his lips to a millimetre gap, allowing some oxygen to flow into his lungs. It was enough for him. Thrawn tugged at his jaw, forcing it open, and plunging the organ deep into his throat, muffling Kallus’s shriek. Thrawn let his lips quirk into a small smile, his specific one showing a tiny bit of his pearly white teeth, stroked Kallus’s cheek, streamed with tears, and tilted his head. Kallus was terror-stricken, and Thrawn loved it. He moved his hands in a gentle caress on his wet cheeks, at the same time gently thrusting his hips enough for his dick to move slowly in the trembling mouth. Kallus’s heartbeat was going crazy, as he gave up and sobbed openly. Thrawn had done the unimaginable with him, and it wasn’t going to get any better. It might just as well get worse.  
“Shhhh... Don’t cry Alex. Don’t cry. No need for that,” Thrawn whispered, ghosting his fingers across his eyelids. Kallus flinched. He leaned back onto the floor, his hair flopping down on him messily. Every part of his body begged for it to stop. His brain screamed at him to fight back. Thrawn was deliberately being gentle and calm, but knew he could beat the life out of him if the Chiss wanted to. Kallus’s mental state was almost shattered. He was utterly confused on how Thrawn’s fingers were freezing but his chest and the rest of the blue body was warm. Much warmer than a human’s. According to his research, his planet was much colder, so his core temperature was higher in order to survive. He returned himself into reality, and was extremely panicked to find Thrawn’s member pulsing and hardening in his lips. Kallus tried to lift himself with his elbows, but Thrawn only pushed him down gently. Suddenly Thrawn grasped his hair, closed his eyes and gasped. Kallus’s eyes widened. Kriff no... He forced himself to stay still as Thrawn came in his mouth with a quiet moan. To his joy, the organ left his mouth and Thrawn let go of him, the Chiss had turned slightly lilac from arousal. Kallus gasped for breath as he bent over and coughed up blood and cum, spitting out what he could. He took a couple of deep breaths, and tried to calm down, but the tears came again in another emotional tidal wave. All of a sudden, cold hands grabbed him underneath his arms and pulled him up. Kallus let himself be picked up, and taken to the corner of the room.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” once again, purple lips brushed against his ear, sending chills down his spine. The hands sat him down, and left him for a moment. Kallus turned round to see Thrawn putting on his underwear, before returning to him with a jar of bacta and a cloth. He turned round again, and picked a spot in the wall to stare at. The all too familiar cold touch returned to his shoulders. Kallus gritted his teeth and hissed as the bacta hit his back, the medicine stinging like crazy. He flinched, but soon got used to it, only digging his fingernails into his palms and letting the tears flow. After the bacta was applied and the blood wiped off with the cloth, Agent Kallus could relax for a split second. Thrawn quickly cleaned his own chest from his blood, before cornering Kallus into the wall. A blue hand came up to caress his cheek, while holding down his chest with the other. The expected flinch brought a small smirk to Thrawn’s lips.  
“I do suggest you keep these series of events private, or else your friends, will die, starting with the Lasat,” Thrawn whispered icily, and before the blonde man could answer, took his mouth in a kiss. He pushed his head onto the wall, the kiss muffling a sob. Soon enough, some of the tears dripped between their lips, spreading their salty taste everywhere. Thrawn took one last nip at Kallus’s bottom lip before pulling away.  
“Now Agent Kallus, get yourself dressed,” He murmured, before leaving his personal space to put on his uniform, smooth and pristine as ever. Once Agent Kallus was dressed, he stood with his back against the wall, and tried to process the situation. He had just been caught sending a transmission to the Rebellion, he was then tortured and forced to have sex by Grand Admiral Thrawn. Why couldn’t this just all be a bad dream? Why couldn’t he wake up and still be a child? He could rethink his life, not sign up for the Empire. And why did he have to be so emotional? These thoughts circled Agent Kallus’s mind as he wiped the still flowing tears from his cheeks. All too quickly, Thrawn gave his cheek one last stroke, before he summoned his Death Troopers to take him away. All too quickly had Commander Sato made his sacrifice for the Rebellion. All too quickly, Agent Kallus was in an escape pod. As the hatch was opened, all too quickly the remaining ships left the sector, and he was alone in a cabin. All too quickly, was he in the arms of Zeb, and sobbing to his heart’s content.  
All too quickly he was asleep, awfully aware he would no longer look at the Grand Admiral the same way, that he would be looking for him. He was a Rebel. And he rebelled. Only, how long would he rebel, before getting himself killed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, requests or even dares, I'll gladly write it. Oh and leave a kudos will you?


End file.
